Break the Rules
by Shiromaki Uzuto
Summary: Naruto yang sehabis berkencang dengan Hinata tiba-tiba terbangun dengan beberapa keadaan yang tidak diduga, Sakura adalah istrinya, dia menjadi Hokage, dan memiliki seorang anak bersama Shinachiku. Pertemuannya dengan bocah itu merubah segalanya dan mengembalikan tekad yang telah hilang dan padam! Check this out.


**Break the Rules**

 **By Shiromaki Uzuto**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

" **Aku tidak akan pernah menarik kembali kata-kataku, karena itulah jalan Ninjaku!**

– **Naruto Uzumaki"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ A ~**

Naruto terbangun karena sengatan sinar matahari pagi yang dengan tidak sopannya menerobos kedalam kamar apartemennya. Entah bagaimana dia merasa semuanya berbeda.

Tunggu…

Semua memang berbeda.

Ini bukan kamar apartemennya, dan ranjang berukuran king size ini jelas bukan miliknya.

Dan demi Kami-sama! Kenapa ada Sakura yang tidur disampingnya.

Otak nya mencoba memproses apa kemungkinan dari semua hal tidak masuk akal ini.

 **Kai!**

Tidak ada yang berubah. Itu berarti ini bukanlah Genjutsu, fakta ini justru semakin membingungkan bagi Uzumaki terakhir ini. Terakhir yang dia ingat adalah dirinya pulang dari makan ramen bersama Hinata dan langsung pergi tidur.

Sakura yang merasa terganggu tidurnya kemudian membuka mata dan menyapa Naruto.

"Pagi, Anata.. hoaammm" Sakura mengecup bibir Naruto singkat sebelum kemudian beranjak bangun dan pergi keluar kamar, meninggalkan Naruto yang mematung seperti orang bodoh.

 **~ True ~**

Naruto kini berada di meja makan bersama Sakura, dan seorang anak berusia 7 tahun berambut blonde sepertinya tapi memiliki mata sewarna dengan Sakura, hijau cerah.

"Ayah kenapa bu? Tumben sangat tenang, tidak seperti biasanya." Bocah yang bernama Shinachiku dan mengaku anaknya itu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Jangan hiraukan ayahmu Shina-kun, dia hanya kelelahan karena tugas Hokage sangat banyak." Sakura berbicara dengan bocah itu sambil menata masakannya.

Naruto semakin tertegun. Dia sudah menjadi Hokage? Seharusnya posisi itu baru akan didapatkannya 2,5 tahun lagi.

"Ayo kita makan. Ittadakimasu!" Shinachiku berseru semangat, dia selalu menyukai masakan Ibunya. Sakura yang melihat Naruto masih diam saja, menepuk lengan suaminya itu dan menyuruhnya lekas makan.

"A-ah iya…" Kemudian Naruto pun makan dengan lahap, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Naruto merasakan sarapan bersama keluarga.

Shinachiku kemudian pamit pergi untuk ke Akademi, dan Sakura pergi kerumah Sakit untuk menjalankan tugasnya sebagai kepala RS Konoha. Naruto memutuskan untuk dirumah, mencari informasi tentang kegilaan ini.

 **~ Love ~**

Dirumahnya itu Naruto memutuskan untuk mengobrak abrik mencari apa saja yang bisa memberikan petunjuk.

Namun yang dia temukan hanyalah album photo penuh dengan kenangan yang seakan membuatnya ingin menangis karena kembali mengingat keputusannya yang belum lama ini menyerah untuk mendapatkan cinta Sakura dan lebih memilih memulai hubungan dengan Hinata.

Dalam album itu banyak sekali gambar, dari Naruto dan Sakura yang sepertinya berkencan di Ichiraku Ramen dan difoto secara diam-diam oleh paman Teuchi.

Lalu foto Naruto yang melamar Sakura didepan Rumah Sakit sambil berlutut ala pangeran.

Foto pernikahannya yang sangat dia impi-impikan.

Kemudian foto ketika Sakura hamil dan demi Kami, Sakura sangat mirip dengan Ibunya karena gadis itu menggunakan pakaian yang sama seperti Ibunya kenakan ketika hamil.

Dan sebuah foto Naruto yang menangis haru sambil menggengam tangan Sakura yang sehabis melahirkan.

Dihalaman selanjutnya ada foto dirinya menggendong Shinachiku bayi.

Hingga foto keluarga mereka menggunakan pakaian tradisional berupa Hakama dan Yukata.

Melihat itu semua membuat hati Naruto teriris, seandainya saja dia tidak menyerah mungkin seperti inilah gambaran masa depannya dengan Sakura. Dan kemudian iris sebiru langit itu meneteskan 'hujan' tanpa bisa dibendung.

 **~ Story ~**

Naruto memutuskan untuk menikmati dunia ini, jika ini mimpi dia berharap untuk tidak pernah bangun selamanya.

Dia menjalani hari-hari penuh kebahagiaan, mengantar Shinachiku ke Akademi, bermain dengan anaknya tersebut hingga kelelahan, menikmati momen kebersamaan dengan Sakura, menjalani hari-harinya sebagai Hokage.

Hingga tidak terasa telah 31 hari dia berada disini. 31 hari yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan.

Dan sore ini dia sedang bermain dengan Shinachiku seperti biasanya, tapi anak itu kemudian menangis. Bukan tangisan sedih, lebih seperti tangisan haru dan senang.

"Ayah, terima kasih telah memberiku kebahagiaan.." Shinachiku sesunggukan berbicara dengan Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu Shina?" Naruto bertanya dengan bingung.

"Aku sebenarnya tidaklah berasal dari dunia ini, tapi aku diberi kesempatan oleh Kami-sama untuk bertemu dengan ayah, karena.. karena.. karena ayah menyerah untuk mendapatkan Ibu. Kami-sama bilang aku tidak akan terlahir jadi aku meminta untuk setidaknya bisa diberi kehidupan sekejap saja." Air mata semakin membanjiri wajah Shinachiku.

Naruto terperanjat. Dia tidak memprediksi hal ini sebelumnya.

"Ta-tapi aku bersyukur, bisa memiliki ayah sebagai Ayahku, dan ibu sebagai Ibuku, aku hiks… bahagia… walau tidak akan terlahir di dunia ini… setidaknya aku tau rasanya memiliki orang tua… hiks." Shinachiku bergerak mendekat kearah Naruto.

"Jangan terlalu keras pada diri sendiri ayah… aku diperlihatkan sedikit masa depanmu.. kau akan menjadi orang tua yang menyebalkan dan sangat serius.. hiks he he hiks.. jangan lupa tersenyum.. karena itu ciri khasmu.. terima kasih ayah… waktuku sudah habis.. hiks.. jangan khawatir.. kakek Minato dan Nenek Kushina menjagaku dengan baik.." Shinachiku kemudian memeluk Naruto, dan perlahan tubunya mulai memudar.

"Shinachiku…" Naruto membalas pelukan anaknya, dan berbisik dengan nada menenangkan.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan Ibumu. Terima kasih karena telah mengembalikan tekadku. Kau pasti akan terlahir di dunia, **itu janji seumur hidup**." Ujar Naruto, dia mengeratkan pelukannya, dan satu kalimat yang dia dengar sebelum semuanya menggelap adalah ucapan terima kasih dari Shinachiku.

"Terima kasih… Ayah."

 **~ Is ~**

Naruto kemudian terbangun, dia merasakan basah di pipinya. Dia menangis dalam tidur. Tanpa membuang waktu Naruto kemudian mandi dan segera bergegas pergi menemui Hinata. Dia mengajak _heiress_ Hyuuga itu ke sebuah taman.

"Hinata maaf mengajakmu kesini dipagi-pagi buta…" Naruto mengusap belakang kepalanya dengan tidak nyaman.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, memangnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Hinata menatap lembut pria yang sangat amat dicintainya.

"Ano.. Aku.. tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini, aku tidak mau membuatmu terluka nantinya karena sejujurnya aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintai Sakura-chan. Maaf Hinata, aku memang pria tak berguna." Naruto bersujud memohon maaf, dia sangat tau cinta Hinata kepadanya, tapi dia juga tidak mau membohongi perasaannya lagi, terlebih dia telah berjanji pada Shinachiku.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, aku mengerti. Aku tidak bisa memaksakan perasaanku padamu, terima kasih untuk 1 bulan ini." Hinata dengan air mata yang mengalir mencoba berbesar hati.

"Terima kasih Hinata, terima kasih."

Naruto kemudian bangkit dan berlari dari sana, tujuannya hanya satu. Keapartemen Sakura.

TOK TOK

"Siapa sih pagi-pagi begini sudah bertamu. Lagi pula ini kan hari Minggu." Terdengar suara Sakura yang ngomel-ngomel karena tidurnya terganggu.

Begitu gadis musim semi tersebut membuka pintunya Naruto langsung merengkuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan dan berbicara dengan cepat.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura-chan! aku tidak rela jika kau bersama Sasuke! Aku selalu mencintaimu dari dulu!" Naruto memejamkan matanya erat, menanti datangnya bogem mentah dari Sakura. Setidaknya dia tidak menyerah begitu saja.

"Kau tau berapa lama aku menunggu kau mengatakan itu baka Naruto?!" Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto keras, tapi kemudian dia memeluknya balik. Sama seperti ketika Invasi Pain dulu.

"Kukira kau tak akan pernah mengatakannya, aku bahkan berfikir untuk menyerah menunggumu." Lanjut Sakura kemudian.

"Jadi apa itu artinya kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku?" Naruto bertanya tak yakin.

"Tentu saja baka… tentu saja." Sakura berbisik ditelinga Naruto.

Karena kisah cinta Naruto dan Sakura takkan pernah berakhir ( **Never End).**

 **The End**

 **Author Note**

 **Gak tau kenapa ide-ide untuk membuat NaruSaku begitu banyak, tidak pernah saya seproduktif ini dalam menulis. NaruSaku memberikan saya semangat untuk terus berkarya dan memastikan pair ini tetap hidup selamanya, masih ada 3 cerita lagi yang akan rilis, sepertinya bulan Januari akan diupdatenya. Saya berharap para author pecinta Naruto dan Sakura lainnya tak akan berhenti berkarya dan meramaikan arsip NaruSaku. Sekian saja catatan dari saya, sampai jumpa lagi dilain waktu.**

 **Keep NaruSaku Alive!**

 **24 Desember 2017**


End file.
